Arctic Love
Future gen Summary When Jay finally has the courage to ask Antarctica out on a date, Blizzard stands in the way between the two pups. So it's up to Danny to convince the protective husky to let his daughter date. Can Danny convince daddy blizzard or will the pups plans go sour? Cast *Jay *Antarctica *Arctic *Trapper *Blizzard *Danny *Victoria *Ace *Winter Story It was a beautiful summer day in Adventure Bay and the pups decided to bring their kids to the pup-park and play. Trapper and Jay played catch with each other and were having a blast. "Here it comes Jay!" Says Trapper as he threw the frisbee towards him "Oh! I got it, I got it, I got it" He repeated as he caught the frisbee. "Nice catch buddy!" Trapper complements "Thanks!" Jay replied back. Meanwhile across the playground, the husky sisters, Arctic and Antarctica were playing tag and Arctic was It. "Hehe I'm gonna get you sis!" Arctic giggled as she was on her sister's tail "We'll see about that~!" Says Antarctica as she continues to run and giggle. And since she wasn't looking where she was going, Antarctica tripped and bumped into Jay "Oops sorry Jay~!" Says Antarctica. As soon as Jay got back on his paws, a deep blush started to form when he took another look at the husky "I-It's okay...hehe~" he said nervously. Antarctica giggled and blushed a little at the golden lab. Soon enough, Trapper ran up to his cousin and friend to check and see if there okay. As he walked up to them, he notices the two pups blushing at each other "Jay, can I talk to you?" Says Trapper as he quickly pulled his friend to the side. "Admit it" he smirks "admit what?" Jay asked hesitantly "You have a crush on Antarctica!" Trapper yells "no I don't" says Jay as he quickly denies it and starts blushing again. Trapper looks at his friend with a sly smile on his face. "Trapper...what are you up to?" Trapper sees Antarctica and jets off towards her "Oh Antarctica!" He laughs "No don't tell her!" Jay panics as he chases after him. "Tell me the truth and I won't tell your little girlfriend!!" Says Trapper as he continues to Sprint away from his Labrador buddy. Jay blushed even harder after that remark and once he was close to Trapper he pounced and pinned the mix breed. "Finally...gotcha.." he panted while keeping a very close eye and grip on Trapper. "Okay Trapper...do you really wanna know?" He asked nervously "Yes! Yes!" The mixed breed answered excitedly. "Alright, I'll tell you...I have crush on Antarctica.." Jay said hesitantly with a bright blush burning his cheeks "Awww! My best friend is in love!" Says Trapper "Hehe yeah...she's very pretty, nice, friendly, and cute~" the little lab lovingly sighed as he couldn't stop thinking about Antarctica More coming soon! Category: Fanon Category: Fanon Stories Category: Episodes Category: Future generation Category: Fanon Episodes Category: Stories by Zumarocks3390